


Touch My Beloved's Thought

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: The occasionally fast, occasionally dark tempo, the wild flamenco guitar, and the angry trumpet phrase that almost sounded like a human being howling in despair; everything about that song could make the hair on his neck rise with excitation and the blood in his vein run faster than usual. Sentarou x Kaoru Smut!





	

The air in the room was warm, so was the bed where he was sleeping, and so was the body lying next to his. In that time of the year – in the middle of summer, by June or July – it was almost unbearable to stay in that island. The air wasn't only warm, it was wet, heavy and burning the skin even in the middle of the night. And if it was only about the warm weather, Kaoru could have put up with the season. But there were all the disagreements associated to it, too. Gosh, the clouds and clouds of insects swarming around your head like a beelzebubian army as soon as you go out, making it practically unrealistic to set a foot outside till the end of August. But that wasn't all. As though it wasn't enough, sometimes, at the beginning of the summer, they had to go through days and days of never-ending rain, so much that, after one week undergoing it, you may actually wish for the heatwave to come back… until it does come back, that is. And the young man was also glad his stays never extended long enough to witness the first typhoons of August. Really, the more he was thinking about it, the more would Kaoru wonder about how he could have lived in those southern regions for so long in his teenager years.

"Bon? Ah, sorry." In the darkness of the bedroom, Kaoru heard his voice and the sound of the bed creaking under the weight of his body shifting place to get closer to the young man. "… Are you awake?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Mmh… the big city boy isn't used to countryside weather anymore, is he?" Sen joked. Without looking at him (for no reason at all, Kaoru had been staring at the ceiling for the whole time), the smaller man could tell that his friend – and lover, as you might have noticed by now – was being sarcastic. Well, it wasn't wrong either, though, and Kaoru would have truly been glad if going back to the homeland for his summers' days off didn't mean in the same time running the risk of dying of whether sunstroke or dehydration in the middle of nowhere. Or not exactly in the middle of nowhere, since he was pretty sure Sen would have brought him to the nearest hospital by that time. It's always useful to have within arm's reach someone strong enough to carry you in those kinds of situation.

"No, he isn't." Kaoru replied without the slightest ounce of delicacy. "How many times did I tell you to buy an air conditioner? A fan only isn't enough…"

"No way. This is a priest's duty to commune with sinners' life and suffering."

"Isn't it a bit out of place to talk about religion related stuff when you're like this?" 'This' was referring to the hard one poking at Kaoru's thigh. "How can you even be thinking about doing that with that heat? I'm almost dying."

"I'm not thinking about it…" Sen rolled on the mattress and put his arm around Kaoru. They were so warm, Sen's hand, his belly, his chest… most of all, his groin. He smelled at Kaoru's hair. "Well, I'm trying not to think about it."

"Sen… It's too hot." Kaoru complained again.

"Yeah, I know."

…

It was hot, steamy, sweaty and agonizingly insane. Kaoru couldn't say what was the most foolish thing they were doing: listening to The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady at full blast in the middle of the night, and not even remembering which one of them had played the record in the first place, or having sex with a priest with that music on the background. Kaoru didn't know where to begin.

However, the occasionally fast, occasionally dark tempo, the wild flamenco guitar, and the angry trumpet phrase that almost sounded like a human being howling in despair; everything about that song could make the hair on his neck rise with excitation and the blood in his vein run faster than usual. For that reason, no matter how many times he'd listen to this album, Kaoru was sure he'd never get bored of it. The piano strokes were as soft as Sen's caress on his thighs, the long and amorous moaning of the saxophones were as passionate as the taller man's bites on his shoulder blades; and as the song's rhythm was increasing in rapidity, so was the latter's pounding.

"Aah! Ah! Sen… Ngh... Aa…" Kaoru whined. He had to grip at the bed sheets and hold out at the other male's mane for balance.

When it came to their intercourses only did the blond go back to his past violent and more passionate self. At those times, Kaoru was glad to see that part of him at least hadn't changed. This is something the smaller man had always feared; that one day he came back to the island, he'd find no one to welcome him, nothing familiar to come on to, nothing at all… How happy he was when he found Sen that day after so many years. And how happy he would have been if they could have shared all those years together… But now it wasn't time to think about the past anymore. Now he should be appreciating the present and all the opportunities it was giving him, shouldn't he?

And what the present was giving his was this.

Already, Kaoru could feel Sen's muscles tense behind him. He could feel the sweat dripping on his broad torso, sticking to his own back. The strong and powerfully built arm hadn't left the narrow hips of his, and they were making Kaoru's lower half move in unison with his deep and accurate thrusts. It was almost painful, how it felt blissful, how every shoving from Sen could bring tears of pleasure to his eyes and make him scream in wantonness. But never once had his cries covered up the lamentation of the disk. The moaning, the screaming, the heartbreaking pleading would eventually mix with the song coming from an old turntable, from time to time punctured by Sen's deep groan and heavy panting. From his place in the bed, half covered by sweaty and dirtied sheets, Kaoru caught the sight of the antic device at the corner of the bedroom, but for only half of a second before a particularly hard thrust made him see stars and made his mind go blank.

"Aan!..." Kaoru cried out loud, his voice going strangely high pitched as he did.

"Ha…" Sen also grunted as they both spurted hot white liquid on the mattress. But even after the taller man's climax, Kaoru still could feel inside of him the hard shape of Sen's erection twitching and pulsating in the last waves of his orgasm, not a single moment giving a hint of settling down. Somewhere in the dark, the rhythm of the song had decreased in speed: now it was with a slightly unhurried tempo that The Black Saint was lulling the lovers.

It was suffocating. Out of breath, Kaoru was panting heavily, his face a burning fire and his whole body drenched in sweat. The warm night, this long and passionate song and Sen's hot presence behind him… Everything was smothering him. And as though it wasn't enough, the blond actually drew closer, now completely embracing him fro mbehind as he began his rocking motion again, but this time more slowly, more tenderly. Like this, it was easier for Kaoru to follow his pace. Now the latter was moving by himself, impaling his ass on Sen's wide and slippery manhood on his own free will.

Somehow, this way it felt more voluptuous than ever: his ass cheeks bouncing leisurely against the other male's groin, the latter's knee that had slid between his legs, forcing him to raise the upper one in the air, and then Sen's hot breath constantly lingering on his neck, blowing the tip of his locks forward, and then that swollen penis that was rubbing his sweet spot so tenderly, over and over and over again, so slick with their cum and throbbing with desire, sending waves of arousal all over his limbs… It hadn't taken ten seconds for Kaoru to get hard again.

"Sen… Aa! This feels so good…" Kaoru moaned.

"Yeah… it feels good for me too…" Sen replied between two grunts. "Bon… Did you know? Haa… I've been longing to do this with you so many times… that every time we have sex it feels like a dream for me…" Sen licked at the smaller man's ear. " I just can't get enough of this… Your ass clenching around my cock, and your whining in my ears, and also…"

"Aah!... Mmh… What?"

Without replying, the taller man pulled out and tugged at Kaoru's shoulder so that they were now facing each other. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock: even in the dimly lit room, he could clearly spot at every detail on Sentarou's taller, older, perfect naked body. In the half-light, the chiseled muscles of his arms and torso were glistening flawlessly on his pale skin, and his hazel hair – usually neatly combed back – were now a wavy mess framing his more mature, manlier face. He was staring at Kaoru with that grave, deep expression that was matching so well the dark cloak.

"Because…" He said almost inaudibly. Only at that moment did Kaoru notice the fact that the disk had since long come to its end. "Bon, you gave me the place where I belong."

"What do you mean, I didn't- Mmph…" Kaoru silenced when the other man claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

"You did." Sentarou said when they parted, few seconds later. His chocolate eyes felt heavy on Kaoru's face, as though they could pierce right through his skin.

No, all of this was truly too much for him, Kaoru pondered as his lover embraced him again. Way too much.

THE END


End file.
